pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Consumables/Potions
Potion of Experience Raises Hero's experience level by 1, improving their chances in combat. Enhanced stats: * Max and current HP increased by 5; * Accuracy and evasion both increased by 1. * Additionally, all calculations & formulas, such as those for allies or blob clouds will use the new Hero level and stats. Enemies can only award EXP up to a certain point, determined individually for each enemy; because of that, the maximum level one can achieve just by killing monsters alone is 26, by defeating scorpios and acidic scorpios. Potion of experience and starfruit are the only items allowing to bypass the soft cap and eventually reach level 30, the maximum EXP level in Shattered PD. The exotic variant of this potion is the potion of holy furor. Potion of Frost When drank or thrown, it will spawn a cloud of frigid air in a 3x3 area, chilling everything inside. If a target stands inside the cloud for too long or is over a water tile, they may end up getting frozen. If the Hero is frozen, there's also a chance that mystery meat or random potions in their inventory will freeze over or shatter, respectively. Frigid air can: * Defuse ignited bombs and make them safe to pick up * Shatter potions laying on the ground (with the exception of potion of strength) * Turn mystery meat into frozen carpaccio * Deal damage to enemies with a fiery property, such as the fire elemental. The exotic variant of this potion is the potion of snap freeze. Potion of Haste Gives a haste buff, which temporarily triples Hero movement speed. This effect can stack with other sources of speed, including but not limited to glyphs of swiftness or flow, ring of haste, potion of stamina, Freerunner's momentum etc. A single potion grants 20 turns of this effect. The exotic variant of this potion is the potion of stamina. Potion of Healing Restores Hero's HP to full over the course of the next couple of turns. The healing effect will be the most potent right after drinking, and slowly weaken over time. Additionally, removes the following debuffs: * Bleeding * Crippled * Weakened * Poisoned The exotic variant of this potion is the potion of shielding. Potion of Invisibility Invisibility hides you from enemies for the duration of the effect, and turns your next attack into a surprise attack, as long as it is dealt before the duration ends. Effect is immediately dispelled upon attacking or using scrolls and wands (including non-offensive ones, or ones used with no enemies in sight). A single potion grants 20 turns of this effect. The exotic variant of this potion is the potion of shrouding fog. Potion of Levitation Lets the user float above terrain for the next 20 turns. While levitating: * Plants and tall grass will not be trampled, * Ground-based effects will cease to work; that includes: ** Washing off fire or caustic ooze in water ** Glyph of flow speed boost ** Ground-based traps, such as gripping traps * Hero will not fall down chasms or trigger any traps. Warning: when levitating, the game will still attempt to autopath the Hero to the designated tile using the shortest path available, which can lead to falling down a chasm if the potion effect wears off. Throwing the potion will create a cloud of confusing gas, which applies the vertigo debuff to anything inside. The exotic variant of this potion is the potion of storm clouds. Potion of Liquid Flame Sets a 3x3 area ablaze, applying burning debuff to targets and spreading fire over adjacent flammable tiles. The debuff will be removed automatically over time, by standing on a water tile or by shattering any potion over Hero tile. If the Hero had been burning for several turns straight, there is a chance that scrolls (except the scroll of upgrade) will burn up or mystery meat will turn into chargrilled meat, respectively. Fire can: * Burn flammable tiles: doors, barricades, trampled grass, tall grass, furrowed grass, plants. * Burn most scrolls and turn mystery meat into chargrilled meat * Make bombs on the ground explode instantly * Evaporate dew drops * Instantly kill rotberry heart, providing no rotberry seed drop and rendering the quest reward locked. 1 potion of liquid flame is guaranteed to appear per any barricade room or a secret runestone room spawned on a floor. The exotic variant of this potion is the potion of dragon's breath. Potion of Mind Vision Allows the Hero to see up to 2 tiles through walls and displays the position of all enemies on the current depth, revealing a 3x3 area around them. Effects depending on having enemies in sight will work as if the monsters were encountered within normal field of view; scroll of psionic blast will deal less damage to the hero, most special Hero armor (with the armor kit applied) functions will work as intended. A single potion grants 20 turns of this effect. The exotic variant of this potion is the potion of magical sight. Potion of Paralytic Gas When drank or thrown, this potion will emit a cloud of paralysing gas, temporarily preventing targets from taking any action and stopping their animation. Paralysed targets will not move, attack or track the player, and any attacks against them will count as surprise attacks. When enough damage was taken, the pain can "snap you out of paralysis" and give control over the body back. The exotic variant of this potion is the potion of earthen armor. Potion of Purity When shattered, removes all ground or airborne effects in a 5x5 / 7x7 (to verify) area. When drank, grants 20 turns of immunity to such effects. List of blobs affected by the potion: * Blizzard (gas) * Confusion gas * Corrosive gas * Electricity sparks * Fire * Frigid vapors * Inferno (gas) * Paralytic gas * Stench gas * Toxic gas The exotic variant of this potion is the potion of cleansing. Potion of Strength One of the progression items. Permanently raises Hero strength stat by 1 point, bringing them closer to the strength requirement for most higher-tier items. * Only a maximum of 10 potions of strength can be obtained per run, 2 in each chapter ** Of those 2, one will be found in either the 1st or 2nd floor, and the second one in either 3rd or 4th floor of the area. * As this potion is a progression item alongside scrolls of upgrade, it cannot be destroyed with frost. The exotic variant of this potion is the potion of adrenaline surge. Potion of Toxic Gas When drank or thrown, this potion will emit a cloud of toxic gas, which will deal damage over time to all targets within the range. The damage dealt per turn scales with depth and is equal to . The exotic variant of this potion is the potion of corrosive gas.Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Alchemy